Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race is an upcoming spin-off series to the Winnie the Pooh/Total Drama series planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is unknown when it will be made. Plot The series is based on the popular reality series The Amazing Race and loosely parodies elements of the reality series. It will take place around the world and feature pairs of contestants, rather than teams, in the style of the reality series it is parodying. The first season of The Ridonculous Race consists of mostly all new characters, with four characters returning from the original Winnie the Pooh/Total Drama series. All characters will be split into 18 teams of two, and must complete challenges around the world to win a one million Canadian dollar prize. Racers will visit a different country in every episode and perform in "legs" while the team to finish in last place may or may not be eliminated. In each of the 26 different locations, each pair must go to a "Don Box" to receive clues that let them decide which challenge they want to perform in. Challenges are of four different types: an "either-or", a "botch-or-watch", "all-in" or a "superteam'. An "either-or" gives the teams a choice from two challenges, the "botch-or-watch" is a challenge that must be done by one person on the team, specifically the person who did not take on a prior challenge's component, a "all-in" is a challenge that both team members must take part in, and a "super team" is a challenge in which multiple teams complete a challenge. However, at some point in the game if any person doesn't follow the specific directions of the challenge, they will be faced with a timed penalty once reaching a "chill zone", the finish line for each leg, before stepping foot on the "carpet of completion". Trivia * Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Carpet, Jack Skellington, Zero, Baloo, Bagheera, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Louis, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, Ratigan, Fidget, the Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Jafar, Maleficent, Rothbart, Percival C. McLeach, Ursula, Hades, Pain and Panic, Dr. Facilier, Lawrence, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Shere Khan, Kaa, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Cruella De Vil, the Evil Queen, the Grand Duke of Owls, Judge Claude Frollo, Lady Tremaine, Oogie Boogie, Coco LaBouche, Yzma, Mother Gothel, Gaston, and Sheldon J. Plankton will guest star in this project. * Ratigan, Fidget, the Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Jafar, Maleficent, Rothbart, Percival C. McLeach, Ursula, Hades, Pain and Panic, Dr. Facilier, Lawrence, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Shere Khan, Kaa, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Cruella De Vil, the Evil Queen, the Grand Duke of Owls, Judge Claude Frollo, Lady Tremaine, Oogie Boogie, Coco LaBouche, Yzma, Mother Gothel, Gaston, and Sheldon J. Plankton will work for Josee and Jacques in this project. * In this project, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Carpet, Jack Skellington, Zero, Baloo, and Bagheera will team up with Carrie and Devin, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, and Louis will team up with Owen and Noah, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Bugs, and Daffy will team up with Emma and Kitty, and Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, SpongeBob, Patrick, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley will team up with Geoff and Brody. * After Noah and Owen get eliminated from the race, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Kronk and Louis will team up with Littlefoot, Mickey, Bugs, and their friends to help Emma and Kitty. After Geoff and Brody get eliminated, Bloom, Ash, SpongeBob, Lilo, Stitch, and their friends will also team up with Pooh, Aladdin, Baloo, Jack, and their friends to help Carrie and Devin. After Carrie and Devin quit the race, Pooh, Aladdin, Baloo, Jack, and their friends will also help Geoff and Brody after they return (as well as Bloom, Ash, SpongeBob, Lilo, Stitch, and their friends helping them again). And finally, after Emma and Kitty get eliminated, Simba, Littlefoot, Mickey, Bugs, and their friends team up with Pooh, Aladdin, Baloo, Jack, Bloom, Ash, SpongeBob, Lilo, Stitch, and their friends to help Geoff and Brody win the race. * In one episode of the series when Ratigan talks about Crimson and Ennui, he will explain to the guest villains that he hated goths ever since he, Jafar, and Maleficent became enemies of Gwen in ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Island''. * Pooh and his friends have met Brody before in ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Stoked'' and ''Pooh's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World''. Category:RatiganRules Category:Pooh's Adventures Series films Category:Travel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Censored TV series